


Before We Leave

by actualgayrobot



Series: Ill-Timed Love [1]
Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: BBL Route, First Kisses, Love Confession, M/M, because I have no idea how to write bird makeouts, human versions, minor make-outs, spoilers for BBL route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 12:32:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6424321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualgayrobot/pseuds/actualgayrobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakuya decides to confess to Ryouta in one of the classrooms after successfully eluding the scarecrow</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before We Leave

**Author's Note:**

> This is technically a filled prompt for the kink meme, but by golly I can't find the link to that dang thing.

Sakuya La Bel Shirogane has had one hell of a day.

It was bad enough that Hiyoko’s decapitated head wound up in a box, resulting in the massive metal dome encasing the school. It was bad enough that he had no idea what was going on. It was bad enough that he was teamed up with the peasant he had an incredibly improper crush during all of this madness.

Now he was being chased down a hallway with his classmate by a sentient scarecrow, of all things.

Sakuya decided that he’s had enough. If he’s going to die today, if the world he knows has become an apocalyptic wasteland, it might as well be the time to confess his feelings to Ryouta Kawara.

They’d managed to outrun the scarecrow and hid in an empty classroom, attempting to quiet their labored breathing as they waited for the scarecrow to pass them by.

Luckily, the monster continued on its way, leaving the two teenagers alone.

“Okay,” Ryouta said, glancing out into the hallway tentatively, “I think it’s gone, we should be able to leave.”

Sakuya reached out, grabbing Ryouta’s arm and pulling him back inside the classroom, “Wait, Kawara. There’s something I have to say, before we run back out into this mess.”

Ryouta nodded, looking at Sakuya in the calmest expression he could manage. Sakuya couldn’t ignore the hint of fear in Ryouta’s eyes and the way his hands shook ever so slightly—he was terrified, Sakuya was sure, of this entire situation. He wished he could wait, tell Ryouta at a better time, but he had no way of knowing if another opportunity would arise.

“I realize that now is not the best time, but I have no way of knowing if I’ll have another chance to say this,” Sakuya began, nervously looking over Ryouta’s shoulder before making eye contact again, “It seems I have developed… feelings for you, Kawara. I wanted to tell you at a more proper time, but times are dire and I wanted to tell you while I still could.”

To Sakuya’s surprise, Ryouta blushed a deep red at the confession, his eyes widening in surprise.

“You… like me?” he sputtered, pointing to himself, “You… why didn’t you…?”

“Why didn’t I tell you sooner? Well, I was hoping the feelings would fade, naturally. It is hardly fitting for someone of my stature to have feelings for one of your… social status. But, of course, things don’t always work out the way they plan. After I realized my feelings likely wouldn’t fade, I figured you… liked someone else. I had no reason to tell you and pursuing you would’ve been inappropriate, no matter how badly I wanted to.”

“You wanted to?” Ryouta asked, looking at Sakuya seriously, his expression close to unreadable.

“Of course I did. What kind of—”

Ryouta stepped forward suddenly, placing his hands on either side of Sakuya’s face and pulling him in for a kiss.

It was short, but firm and real, and Sakuya found himself speechless when Ryouta pulled away.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to kiss your stupid, pompous lips,” Ryouta muttered, his breath grazing over Sakuya’s lips.

The feeling of Ryouta so close, his mouth just inches from his own, was driving Sakuya crazy. He grabbed Ryouta’s hips and pulled him closer, kissing him fiercely. Ryouta let out a noise of surprise, but quickly relaxed into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Sakuya’s neck.

Sakuya bit at Ryouta’s lips, sucking and licking at them, making his classmate moan and part his lips, letting Sakuya plunge his tongue in. Ryouta didn’t try to fight and simply let Sakuya do as he wished, licking and running his hands up Ryouta’s shirt, pressing their bodies together as tightly as possible.

When they finally parted for air, Sakuya met Ryouta’s half-lidded gaze, his lips puffy from Sakuya’s rough kisses.

“I may have gotten carried away,” Sakuya said matter-of-factly, running his thumb over Ryouta’s bottom lip.

Ryouta just smiled in response, shaking his head slowly, “If you hadn’t, I would’ve.”

Sakuya felt a smile tug at his lips, but he saw Ryouta’s expression fade into one of worry. Ryouta’s looked down at Sakuya’s neck, his hands gently fixing the collar on Sakuya’s shirt, “Just… promise me we’ll get to do that again, alright?”

Sakuya felt a bump catch in his throat. He wanted to promise, but he had no way of knowing for sure. Neither of them did. Still, he placed a kiss on Ryouta’s neck, right below his ear, letting his breath ghost over Ryouta’s earlobe, “Promise.”


End file.
